MI PRÍNCIPE ¡ES UN IDIOTA!
by sakuhime21
Summary: uchiha sasuke es el playboy de konoha un mujeriego que se termina enamorando de sakura Haruno presidenta estudiantil, unas de las pocas mujeres que no han caído a sus pies, ¿podrá logran que ella se enamore?
1. Chapter 1

MI PRÍNCIPE... ¡ES UN IDIOTA!

Título: MI PRÍNCIPE ES UN iDIOTA

Derechos de personaje masashi kishimoto historia mia sakuhime21

Parejas: sakura (rtn) -charasuke Menma-Hinata (rtn)

Ranking: M

Temas: romance, humor, ic oc ooc

Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen la historia si

Summary: uchiha sasuke es el playboy de konoha un mujeriego que se termina enamorando de sakura Haruno presidenta estudiantil, unas de las pocas mujeres que no han caído a sus pies, ¿podrá logran que ella se enamore?

Prologo

´´Es algo que me digo muy seguido. . . ¿no hay mujer que no caiga a mis pies? Las mujeres son estúpidas con decirle solo algún alago caen rendiditas. . . por esa la caza de hoy no será la excepción ''

El azabache dejo una carta sobre el escritorio de su próxima chica citándola sobre un gran árbol de cerezos en el patio de la preparatoria por primera vez estaba realmente nervioso pasaron alrededor de quince minutos hasta que apareció con una cara de indiferencia como si se tratara de un simple trámite lo que logro desconcertarlo un poco, pero procuro no aparentarlo

Vamos ya sabes que decir

-me imagino que sabes por que te cite aqui

-mmm, no

-¿Saldrías conmigo?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo salir con usted no admiro nada de usted, ni quiero nada que tenga que ver con citas y esas raras salidas si me disculpa me retiro

El muchacho quedo petrificado, pero al ver que la joven se retiraba .Lo único que podía hacer para no perder era un beso una de sus mejores armas uno robado capaz de derretir el corazón de cualquier mujer Lo que no espero es que un golpe GRAN golpe en sus partes nobles -que le quito oxigeno-fuese la respuesta La joven giro sobre sus talones y camino como si nada hubiese ocurrido

Se suponía que… ah!

-De que se ríen simplemente quise besarla y reacciono así

-Se le llama castigo divino o karma por jugar con quien sabe cuantas

-Solo dije lo mismo que con las otras

-Haruno sakura no se compara con ellas

Eso era cierto Haruno Sakura mejores notas, aplicada, bonita tiene el estilo príncipe o bishounen que inclusive varias mujeres confesaron su amor

-Me declare porque es hermosa, inteligente, buena en deportes "ella tiene todo junto",Pero esa mujer parece no tener sentimientos o por lo menos no le produzco nada

-sasuke... sakura no es fácil dicen que tuvo una infancia difícil..

Esta chica ¿en serio? .Es difícil comparada con otras, pero no imposible ,no eso,no.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

La chica llamada sakura Haruno

''Haruno sakura es hermosa desde las puntas los pies hasta el final de su cabellera rosa

Haruno sakura es inteligente desde que era un bebe de dos años ya escribía y leía cuentos

Haruno sakura es fuerte los rumores dicen que sus puños rompen huesos

Haruno sakura ayuda al más débil

Haruno sakura Haruno sakura es popular por todo eso pero existen varios rumores sobre ella Haruno sakura no tiene padres

Haruno sakura es pobre

Haruno sakura es masculina

Pero solo son rumores ''

Lo que esta joven todavía no sabía es que su corazón seria conquistado por el azabache más popular del alumnado de konoha '' uchiha sasuke'' o mejor dicho sasuke le regalo su corazón y ahora buscaba el de ella

Lugo de tal humillante rechazo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados sasuke formo un grandioso plan para conquistarla le sacaría una cita

Cabe decir que recorrió media ciudad para conseguir el dichoso libro ya que nunca necesito uno

'' como conquistar a una chica en siete pasos''

Aprende que le gusta

Que te note

Ayúdala.

Acércate a muchas chicas constantemente.

Evita darte el tiempo para poner excusas. ...

Hazla reír

Que no tengas rivales

Uchiha sasuke está preparado


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Los pasos del idiota

Sakura Haruno no es tan indiferente

Según el primer ítem del libro decía ''Aprende que le gusta''

Quien diría que el necesitaría esa clase de libros, pero Siempre hay una primera vez ¿no?

Ala mayoría de las chicas le gustan los dulces, peluches, flores, joyas '' la mayoría'' pensó

El azabache se tomaba muy enserio estas reglas de oro cada playboy tiene, pero partiendo de base que sakura no es igual se propuso a realizar una pequeña investigación

08: 30 AM

Llego temprano a clases ya que todavía no sabía dónde vivía tomo nota sakura ya estaba en el aula leyendo un libro -Sakura llega temprano - el aula estaba prolija como pura arquitectura con su ropa prolija el su asiento de siempre lo único que rompía ese precioso cuadro fue la ventisca que removió su cabellera larga y rosada solo quedo perplejo ante lo que observaba como si hubiese descubierto el secreto del universo lo único que lo desequilibro fue el frenético palpitar de su corazón no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo allí parado solo que podían estar horas se dio cuenta de ello cuando los gritos de los estudiantes que ingresaban lo trajeron a la realidad

Lo tenía claro le gustaba sakura, le gusta sakura y ni siquiera la conoce

10: 45 AM

¿Era extraño en el que solo mirase una goma de borrar? Pues claro el antiguo sasuke coqueteaba con las chicas a su alrededor pero en este momento no se podía evitar bueno si fue la tremenda culpa del profesor en el que tuvo la brillante idea del ''cambio de asientos a favor del compañerismo'' ahora la señora karma con la cual últimamente se enfocaba en el dejo que la mujer de sus pensamientos ahora sea su vecina de pupitre

Bueno, bueno sasuke es tu oportunidad

\- ¿sa- sakura me prestas la goma?

No sabía ni porque dijo aquello solo quería ver su rostro solo un poco

\- ok

Ni siquiera lo miro pero cumplió en menos de dos segundos él tenía la goma de sakura

\- gracias

De eso media hora mirando ese útil escolar de forma de cerezo gastado que hacían juego con los lápices rosas con estampado, cartuchera y cuaderno

La primera cosa clara

A Haruno sakura le gusta el rosado

Según el segundo ítem del libro decía '' que te note'' Ahora ¿cómo hacer para que te note?

Si se les pregunta a las chicas quien es el chico más popular de la escuela es obvio que lo primero que digan es uchiha sasuke

Lo primero que sasuke escucha en el instituto es

Kyaaaa es altísimo Mira sus piernas largas Su piel es brillante contrasta con su cabello azabache-Azabache más bien sus reflejos son azulados

No pudo evitar sonreír de autosuficiencia definitivamente pensando que es un dios griego absolutamente todas lo miraban las alumnas de primero, segundo, tercero hasta algunas profesoras y personal de limpieza

Lo que todas ellas ignoraban es que él quería la atención de cierta pelirrosa

Sakura realizaba varias tareas - bueno como presidenta estudiantil - generalmente se encargaba de todo pese a que cada aula tenga su representante de salón y aunque valore el esfuerzo humano Le gusta trabajar sola, si se les pregunta a los alumnos ¿cómo es trabajar con ella? Lo más probable es que digan es estricta era aplicada, decidida y amable se puede confiar en ella y la admiran por eso se ganó su puesto de presidenta sin embargo existen excepciones en la cual La presidenta estudiantil no podía evitar por ejemplo cuando no ingiere alimentos Su mal humor y su carácter sale a flote realmente no quieres estar cerca

Infundía miedo

El presupuesto estaba hecho y la propuesta del festival escolar solo debía imprimir varias copias para los representantes de cada aula tomo el pasillo largo hacia la cafetería al apurarse el terminar sus deberes se saltó el almuerzo

Primer error

Lo primero que la detuvo fue la multitud femenina rodeando ''algo ''

Ella no quería mentir lo vio con varias chicas tanto que le daban risa ella no caería en eso cuando se dispuso a retornar su recorrido Dos tres pasos cuando escucho un ''espera sakura '' conocía su voz a la perfección

-Que ocurre uchiha - su voz sonó ceca no podía controlarlo únicamente con el ocurre para su suerte las demás chicas colgadas a su alrededor no lo notaron

\- ven come con nosotras yo invito - cuando la joven se volteo a su dirección trato de demostrar su mejor sonrisa esa en la que sus dientes brillan como estrellas como repuesta solo obtuvo un suspiro

Estaba a punto de negarse cuando vergonzosamente se presentó un gruñido

Para sakura no era fácil ya estaba de mal humor y solo quería estar sola pero al invitarla con tanta gente alrededor no tubo opción más que la de asentir con la cabeza nada bueno saldría ya lo sabia

Aunque todos merecen una oportunidad ¿no?

Segundo error

Sasuke estaba contento sakura confió en el, compraría el mejor miso después de todo el la invitaría

Compro cinco sopas de miso recién hechas y aunque la cocinera le recomendó que llevara de a dos no presto atención es decir ya trabajo de camarero que podría salir mal

Pero la señora karma se empeñó con el joven uchiha sea esa la causa de su infortunio o se sea un tremendo idiota

Nadie sabe exactamente como pero El miso se desparramo sobre las hojas y prácticamente baño a sakura sus preciosos cabellos rosa estaban entremezclado con fideos y condimentos absolutamente todos quedaron de piedra

Todo el trabajo se fue a la basura y el alumnado conoció una nueva faceta de su presidenta

Muchos afirma haber visto un manchón rojo otros negro la mayoría solo escuchaban gritos

Lo todos concuerdan y ratifican que uchiha Sasuke por primera vez voló –solo brevemente—ahora su cuerpo rompió el yeso y concreto de la pared

Ok ahora si llamaste su atención

"Un fracaso no es derrota sino que significa que estas más cerca de lograrlo vamos sasuke piensa", aunque Un poco de ayuda no te viene mal

Aprendió que le gusta (solo dos miserables cosas) Ayúdala bueno no terminó bien, pero logro el '''Que te note'' ¿era una broma? Acércate a muchas chicas constantemente Descartado vivía rodeado y si no funciono antes no serviría de nada ahora

Hasta ahora lo único que logro fue quedar en ridículo y que lo más probable es que la odie

Para continuar con la lista – porque todavía creía que funcionaria—necesitaba trabajar junto a alguien que por supuesto no estuviera enamorada de él

Aquí comienza la búsqueda de un aliado

Bueno eh aquí el segundo para las que lo querían un poco más larguito


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Una amiga, una aliada y un plan descabellado con la menos indicada

Muchos jóvenes voltean a ver a la fémina que camina a paso altanero como si estuviera a la búsqueda de algo, aunque a ella no le interese llamaba la atención con sus ojos perla y su muy dotada delantera atraían al género masculino como moscas, pero su temperamento ejercía un efecto contrario y eran pocos capaz de tolerarlo

Hinata llevaba más de dos horas esperando a su primo, al cual tenía que cuidarlo , para que no se metiera en problemas .Neji eran un pervertido de primera lo lograba desquiciarla, aunque una buena tanda de golpes no le caerían mal tal vez con ello le acomodaría las neuronas. Continuo con ese vago rumbo hasta que se topó con algo un millón de veces más importante Menma

El vice presidente reservado, buen alumno, número uno en deportes, buena relación con profesores, su grata apariencia destacando. Si alguien le preguntara quien es su príncipe azul definitivamente respondería uzumaki Menma la cabellera dorada y ojos azules le daban un toque de príncipe ingles que siempre soñó en el que la rescatan del dragón como en los cuentos de hadas, pero para todas las historias existe un villano y en su cuento de hadas tiene nombre y apellido sakura Haruno

Existían tantos rumores sobre ella como estrellas en el cielo claro a Hinata le daba igual ,sin embargo el único que le había hecho puesto poner sus ojos en ella fue el tonto rumor de sakura y Menma son pareja para colmo ambos demasiado tiempo juntos

Se apresuró dos, tres pasos faltaban Entonces la vio con su sonrisa boba y esa forma tímida de hablar logro frustrarla y cabrearla, por favor sus caracteres eran prácticamente iguales estaba dispuesta a intervenir, Pero se detuvo de seco al contemplar como el azabache intentaba por centava vez otorgarle a sakura una rosa roja Sonrió con malicia había escuchado el rumor de que sasuke el playboy de konoha fue rechazado la mayor parte de ella estaba deleitada se lo merecía y su sonrisa se ensancho más cuando una brillante idea cruzo por su cabeza

Hinata no era mala pero como dice el dicho en la guerra y en el amor todo vale

-Rumores, si no era tonta sabía que existían muchos especialmente sobre ella no es que no le importe solo los desestimaba ya que las personas más allegadas a ella la conocían y lo demás bueno no cambiarían su vida solo son chismes de barrio creados por personan que tienen nada mejor que hacer

Al perder a su familia a corta edad se acostumbró a estar sola y eran pocas las personas en las que confiara por eso podía tanto valerse por sí misma como tener el control de ella, pero Últimamente las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control no sabía por qué solo que desde que lo conoció una sensación en su interior que le resultaba inquietante y por así decirlo molesta ni ella misma sabe el motivo en que se basa

Uchiha sasuke si lo tuviera que definir lo primero de diría guapo - Si desde que lo conoció existía algo que le atraía – extrañamente buen alumno, amable, sociable. sin embargo mientras más puntos buenos le sacaba más malos aparecían escandaloso ,oportuno, torpe y condenado mujeriego el cual sakura nunca entendió como su harem existía ¿cómo podían competir entre ellas? y claro las mimaba a todas. pero no le era fiel a ninguna para su suerte su corazón ya le pertenecía a otro hombre .El vice presidente reservado, buen alumno, número uno en deportes, buena relación con profesores su grata apariencia destacando pues claro uzumaki Menma era todo lo contrario al uchiha lo cual era un bonus

Rivales por el sí muchos, pero Hinata era peor que es sequito del uchiha era más que obvio que está enamorada de Menma cerca de él era miel ,pero cerca de ella era hielo seco un así no se rendiría

¿Amigas ?si Ino….

Ino era la única que apaciguaba las aguas la chica más dulce inocente sencilla y honesta que pudo haber conocido

Menma e Ino eran los únicos que realmente la conocían con ellos a su lado no necesitaría a nadie mas

Sasuke apenas llego comenzó con un estúpido monologo sobre el amor y la única manera de detenerlo fue hacer un boquete en la pared con su puño y anoto mentalmente que la próxima vez su piña seria dirigida al cráneo

-Realmente quiero saber que te llevo a esa miserable conclusión - Hinata estaba a punto de ahorcarlo conto hasta diez para tranquilizarse

\- bueno tú y sakura son las únicas con las que no eh salido aun por e…

No pudo terminar la frase porque Hinata lo atraganto con la rosa

-olvídalo iré al grano Te propongo un trato, te ayudo a conquistar a sakura y tú la apartas para siempre de Menma

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír milagrosamente tiene una aliada sin siquiera buscarlo… aunque no todo sale como lo planeamos

Luego de dejar bien en claro como empezarían con el plan intercambiaron números para pasarse información y cada uno siguió por su lado ninguno noto la mirada curiosa de una joven rubia

Ino sabía que era tímida y muchas veces le costaba expresarse, era como si su propia vos no tuviera la capacidad de hacerse notar y constantemente instintivamente huía de los conflictos no es que no supiera que decir, solo que prefería la paz a la guerra si tuviese que hablar sobre su aspecto ella misma se consideraba fea y era por eso que escondía la mayor parte de su cuerpo

Solo conoció a una persona que cambio la mayor parte de su concepto esta era ni más ni menos que su mejor amiga sakura era realmente lo que más admiraba fuerte, valiente, amable, inteligente y linda sakura no seguía la corriente pensaba por sí misma para Ino era como un pétalo de cerezo que danzaba donde el viento indicaba

Se conocían de niñas cuando muchas la molestaban por su cabello rubio inclusive lograron cortárselo entre forcejeos y ella solo se limitaba a llorar sakura las aparto y les dio una paliza desde ese día se mantuvieron unidas y su cabello largo era prueba de esa amistad

Por era su turno de protegerla

Más personajes

Gracias a las chicas por comentar puede que el que sigue tarde un poco, pero no dejare la historia


End file.
